Makoto Hyogo
Makoto Hyogo (マコト兵庫) Is a Shinigami in the 13 Court Guard Squads and Division eights Lieutenant He currently works under Kazuki Shinji Captain of Eighth Division. He is Also the Adpoted brother of Hebii Hyogo. Appearance Makoto appears a little different than the standard Shinigami, while he still wears a standard black hakama the standard Shinigami robe top has been replaced with a Hyogo family patterned shirt of which appears to have a family symbol which is a rose on his back and the upper left hand side of the shirt. Makoto also has two other abnormal items which standard Shinigami do not often wear he appears often to be wearing a red scarf which is made of a unknown material, he also has two arm gauntlets which have a dark red cloth behind them, the left gauntlet carries some medical supplies which Makoto had gained from twelve Division and fourth Division they are used to help other Shinigami while away from fourth Division barracks. Makoto also has his long black hair which is kept in two white headpieces called Kenseikan most Shinigami however have forgot the meaning of these and only a few have ever commented on his hair being kept in the Kenseikan some hair falls over his face. the most striking feature about Makoto's face is the scars over his right eye, which he has yet to inform anyone how it happened. He also wears his Lieutenant's badge on his upper left arm. Personality Makoto always acts in a calm and Relaxed manner to anything, even in the heat of battle he is very rarely supriesed by the most planned or the most drastic actions. He often reacts in a regal manner to even those he cares about this is never shown on his facial expressions nor is it shown in the way he acts towards people. He also works hard to promote a peaceful society. He likes Cherry blossoms and night time walks due to a factor in his child hood he didnt like candy which often makes other shinigami give him evil or weird looks after all everyone loves candy! Makoto has also taken a strong dislike for those who have been disgraced or who he finds to be annoying or overconfident which is often rare but when it does he hides his dislike for these types of people well, and without so much as a whisper of his true feelings towards them. Depending on how close or what name Makoto is given from someone, he trys to call them by their last names, in order to maintain some kind of respect however he hates the same issues reported back to him unless he is in a meeting, then he often likes to be called by his correct title. ( more to be added and reedited at a later time) Relationships Family: (to be added) Freinds: (to be added) History (to be added) Non-Combat skills Master Tactician: Battle Awareness: Combat Related Skills Swordsmanship Specialist: Enhanced Durability: High Spiritual Power: Shunpo Expert Zanpakuto Shikai: (to be added) Bankai: (to be added) Combat style Makotos combat styles are Kendo & Zanjutsu which he appears skilled in this fighting stance However more he has also made up his own combat stance/style complete with its own moves named hakkaten (flash point) however this is still a working progress. Information on hakkaten will be displayed in the next section. Zanjutsu '''(VIZ "Art of the Sword" ; Cutting Technique) The most basic Form of combat used by shinigami, Often referred to as an effective balanced way of combat. '''Kidou Usage: Makoto is often seen using kidou differently than most shinigami and is more than capable of using Hado spells to cause some kind of damage or diversion by aiming at carefully plotted areas in the battlefield, allowing him time to perform most actions that he needs too. However he has also shown Great usage of both Hado and Bakudo spells to Reduce damage to him if he is forced to take a hit, such as using 'Hado number one sho' to reduce the damage from falling, by firing it into the ground at the last second. This abnormal kidou usage often causes attention to him, being this as it may, makoto's skill with kidous that he hasn't practiced with A Lot is limited, and due to the need to focus reiatsu in a different way that most of his other attacks. Due to this he cannot perform the advanced kidous most lieutenants can or have learned. He makes up for this by his own use of the kidous.